splodercsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sploder Wars
This is a very fun game taking the gameplay of Super Smash Bros. Characters Fennekin The Fire-type starter of Pokemon X and Y. Fennekin (Sploder user) considers this the best Pokemon ever, but many would disagree, or agree. Fennekin wishes she had more besties. <-- TRUE DAT. Happy Soldier The Happy soldier is a character who was made by Mathane2020. He looks like a stickman with a red head. May May is the Female Player from Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald who was turned evil by Head3000. Head3000 Head3000 is a generally weak character who is always at the beginning on an arcade mode. Zack Zack is an character made by MJduniverse and he mostly causes trouble and stuff. Cilan Cilan is a character from Pokemon Black and White who is one of the Head3000 killers and a pretty weird connoisseur. He is one of Ash's partners in the anime. Iris Iris is a character from Pokemon Black and White who wants to be a Dragon Pokemon master even thought she only has 2 Dragon-type Pokemon. What a kid. She is one of Ash's partners in the anime and her BW2 appearance does not exist in this universe. Sabrina Sabrina is a Psychic type gym leader from Pokemon Red and Blue who was corrupted by head3000. She was freed on the day she left. DealwithitDewott Dealwithitdewott is a totally cool dude who has a dark secret... (If you wanna know stay tuned for Dealwithitdewott the movie part 9). He is Level 111. Rich3001K Rich3001k is Dealwithitdewott's best friend on Sploder and he is currently making a game series called Sploder Quest X. He is Level 250. Petit Petit is one of the heroes that defeated Vometronz and his army of snails and stuff. Shin Shin is one of Petit's friends and was one of the heroes that beat Vometronz, but oddly he was never playable. Leroy Leroy was one of Petit's friends but wasn't one of the heroes that beat Vometronz. Desert Wolf James the Desert Wolf is a wolf that protects his desert from the evil Iguanas. Kit Kat the Warrior Kit Kat is a cat being taught the ways of kung fu by his master Bulldogo. Tigzon Tigzon is a kid named Alexandra who has the ability to transform in a tiger/cat/human hybrid. Chuck Norris Chuck Norris is an American martial artist and actor and is one of the most powerful beings in the universe and is the living definition of manliness. Joe Joe is a hyperactive kid who really loves candy. Nerdy Nick Nerdy Nick is a kid who's also a genius. Schnee Schnee is a snowman who lives in a snowman village. Alex Ways Alex Ways is a genius like Nick but he's not as popular as him. This results in them becoming rivals. Toast Toast is a toast. Need I say more? Jake Jake is a kid who goes on many adventures. Sanic Sanic is a kid who mysteriously woke up in a factory. May (CanadainBacon) May is a kid who's obsessed with soda. Little Timmy Little Timmy is a kid who looks a lot like Tom. Tom Tom is a kid who get's himself stuck in a sofa. Angry Dog The Angry Dog is part of a group of angry dogs that try to defeat evil dogs. Super StickMan Super StickMan is a stickman who always saves the world from an evil stickman. Jessica Jessica is a cat that can give stuff color. Category:Sploder games